This section illustrates useful background information without admission of any technique described herein representative of the state of the art.
Atomic Layer Epitaxy (ALE) method was invented by Dr. Tuomo Suntola in the early 1970's. Another generic name for the method is Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) and it is nowadays used instead of ALE. ALD is a special chemical deposition method based on the sequential introduction of at least two reactive precursor species to at least one substrate.
Thin films grown by ALD are dense, pinhole free and have uniform thickness. For example, in an experiment aluminum oxide has been grown by thermal ALD from trimethylaluminum (CH3)3Al, also referred to as TMA, and water resulting in only about 1% non-uniformity over a substrate wafer.
One interesting application of ALD technique is providing protective coatings on surfaces.